1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an electrical connector designed for compression contact with a chip module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, some electronic products (such as computers) use a LGA (Land grid array) module for performance enhancement. A LGA module uses laminate substrate to form the landing pad and the exposed pad. A conventional electrical connector for use with a LGA module, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, an electrically insulative housing 50, a plurality of terminals 60 respectively mounted in the electrically insulative housing 50, and a plurality of solder balls 70 respectively provided at the bottom side of each of the terminals 60 and soldered to a circuit board (not shown). Each terminal 60 has a top spring arm 602, which has a tip terminating in a contact portion 601. During installation, the chip module (not shown) is pressed on the contact portions 601 of the terminals 60, achieving electric connection with the circuit board. Because the top spring arm 602 and the contact portion 601 protrude over the top side of the electrically insulative housing 50, the terminals 60 bias toward one side and tend to be forced out of place during installation of the chip module. Further, the complicated architecture of the terminals 60 requires much installation space, not suitable for a high density installation. After installation of the terminals 60 in the housing 50, a relatively higher inductance effect tends to be produced between each two adjacent terminals 60, not suitable for the transmission of a high frequency signal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.